Good things happen sometimes even when they aren't planned
by SnugglePuffluez
Summary: Levi is on his way to Eren's house when he is stopped by 2 people who both hand him something that helps him make Eren his.


Ohhkay~ This is my second Yaoi lemon fanfic that I'll be doing . I've been so lazy to write stories so here goes ! (This'll be about the anime Attack on Titans and there will be spoilers if you haven't watched it yet ! So please, only read if you have watched it ^-^ Arigato~)

After the all the disasters that's been happening with the Titans, many secrets have been unrevealed. They've discovered that Eren isn't the only human that could transform into a Titan. Annie Leonheart is one of the humans that have the ability to turn into one and there are more to come. But, since Annie encased herself in a crystal "coffin", they couldn't interrogate her about what her motives were and why she would be willing to kill so many of her own team mates to get to Eren. If she had any accomplices or not.

When the Survey Corps weren't going anywhere with her, they decided to take a break and do what they usually do when Titans weren't around the city. Patrol. On a particular day, Eren was lazing around in his room reading comics. He finally had a day to relax and rest from all the Titan transformations that he was sometimes ordered to do for experiments and fighting other Titans. Coincidentally, Levi was on his day off too like Eren.

Strolling around the town, Levi was contemplating about many things. He had many things on his mind but the main thing was Eren. He never expected to like or maybe be in love with Eren since he thought Eren was always a nuisance with his desire to eliminate all the Titans. What a stupid idea Levi thought that was. But he didn't think it was impossible since Levi was humanity's strongest and he could aid Eren with it. Stopping by a booth, Levi noticed a mysterious guy selling some "odd" things.

"Hello there~ Would you like to buy something?" Said the suspicious man.

"No thanks. I'm runing an important errand right now." (Even though that was a complete lie. He was on his way to Eren's).

"Wait, hold on. If you won't purchase anything, might as well take a free sample. Use it and tell me if you like it. I'll await your appearance again." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows. A strange bottle that he left behind was on the table. Sighing, Levi grabbed the bottle for the heck of it and continued to walk to Eren's house.

He turned the corner and spotted Hanji. From the looks of it, Hanji was more excited than she usually was and it appears that she was looking for Levi.

"Levvvvi ! I found you !"

"What do you want now four eyes?"

"I've invented a new fluid that'll make Eren be able to have more control over his Titan and be able to bear the pain of being burned from the heat! Give this to him will you!?"

"Why do I have to do it? Give it to him yourself."

"But I can't. I'm busy with patrols and my experiments and you're not doing anything productive anyways. It's your day off too."

"Tch. Fine, give it."

Of course, Levi didn't mean what he said. He can be a Tsundere at times. Levi was on his way to visit Eren anyways. He was planning to tell Eren what he thought of Eren and how he felt about him. Honestly, Levi didn't care about what Eren would think. He was determined to make Eren his and wouldn't take no for an answer. Levi thought of a plan and it was full proof.

~~~Back to Eren~~~

Eren's room was always hot in the summer. The only thing that he ever wore when he was alone was his boxers because no one really came to see him (except for maybe Mikasa and Armin). So, he was left alone most of his time It was a surprise to him when he heard a knock on his door. Shocked, Eren coverd himself with his blanket and told whoever was at the door to come in.

"Oh it's just you Levi Heichou..."

"Yeah it's me. So Eren, Hanji told me to give this to you, so drink it now and get it over with."

"Huh? Okay then."

With that, Eren uncapped the bottle and drank it all. From the looks of it, Eren was feeling woozy. Surprised, but pleased at the same time, Levi smirked.

"_This just got interesting..." _Levi thought.

"Levi-heichou...what the hell is going on?" 

"I never expected this to happen Eren, but it's time for some exercise~"

This situation with Eren wasn't in Levi's plan book. But of course, it made it things even better. He proceeded to make Eren his but not without a little sadism. Levi wasn't going to go easy and be 100% kind to Eren. Oh no, he was going to make Eren feel like he was in heaven with the best ecstasy that he would ever have.

Rummaging around Eren's room, Levi found some rope. With a smirk on his face, he thought of something really good. He also tried to look for some lube but to his disappointment, he didn't find any. Suddenly, he felt something in his pocket. _"A bottle? Ahhh...It was from before. Let's see what this is..."_

_'__**Lemon Flavor Heated Lube.' **__It printed._

"_This is perfect! Just what I need. Now, the question is, does it actually work?"_

"Hah-nghh...L-Levi Hei..chou.. What are y-you planning to d-do?" Eren asked in pants and moans.

"I told you Eren. It's exercise."

"Now, lay there still for me."

It's not like Eren had a choice. His strength was decreasing and soon, he had no more. His body collapsed on his bed and he was getting more aroused by the second. Levi took the ropes in his hand and used it to tie Eren's hands together and to the bed post. This caused Eren to be more responsive. Grinning, Levi's plans were going exactly as planned. To to be accurate, it was, bonus the lube he had received from the suspicious man. Nevertheless, that man aided Levi.

"Hei...chou... pleaaaase.."

"Please what?~"

"Help nggghhh!.. Meee!"

"That's what I planned from the start." Levi climbed atop of Eren and straddled him. Both of their erections were in contact. Eren's was clearly seen through his boxers and Levi's was bulging out of his pants. Not taking this any longer, Eren bucked his hips and grinded his erection with Levi's. He was desperate for release and pleasure. Levi lifted his hips, but that didn't stop Eren. Eren was determined to create more friction between them. He was in need of Levi's touch.

"Getting ahead of ourselves aren't we? Naaah...Eren, spread your legs wider."

"!?...Tch...hmph-" Eren didn't want to obey, but considering the state he is in, he did it.

"Wider Eren." Levi commanded in a sadistic tone.

"N..nooo !" Eren panted out.

"Eren, you don't deny me."

He proceeded to strip Eren of his boxers. Throwing his underwear aside, he continued to the next step.

Using one hand, Levi grabbed on of Eren's legs to spread his legs wider. He then used his other arm using his elbow to keep the other leg spreaded while he held the bottle of heated lube in that hand. That being done, he uncapped the lid and squeezed out a generous amount of it onto his fingers. Levi drizzled the liquid onto Eren's member and it slid down slowly to his hole.

"Uwaaah ! It's cold !" Eren yelled out. But then, his cock and butt started to heat up and he felt it burning. "Ahhhh! What the hell is this !? It buuurns !"

"It'll be alright...It's just heated something that will make you feel even moooore better." With that said, Levi grasped Eren's dick and began to stroke it. At the same time, he began to prepare him. Eren's face signaled to Levi that he was in pain and discomfort. So, Levi leaned in and began to kiss Eren hoping that it would distract him.

"Mmmppff! Uhh-aaaah ! Nggh...Haaah...Hei-ch..ouu.."

"Eren, tell me if it hurts and I'll stop.. maybe."

"Maybe?!"

Levi pressed his cock to Eren's hole and entered him at a medium pace. Not to fast and not to slow.

"Huh!? Uu...waaah ! Kuuh!..Mmmmm!"

"That sounds good. It seems like it doesn't hurt at all. Well then, let me continue !"

"No waiitt! Ngggh!"

Levi created a rhythm that made it pleasurable and at the same time, sufferable to Eren. It made him beg for more and his face was wanton.

"M...More ! Levi H...Heichou!"

"Of course."

Levi continued to thrust into Eren and did it made faster. He could tell from Eren's face and his insides were tightening around Levi that Eren was close to his climax. So, Levi decided to prolong this longer with a command that would make Eren blush up right to his ears.

"L..Levi ! I'm coming !"

Before Eren came, Levi pulled out of Eren. He untied the knots and freed Eren.

"Huh!? But I was soo closeee!"

Confused and mad about what Levi just did to him, Eren was going to start to yell but Levi didn't allow that. He then told Eren the command he was thinking of and it was perfect.

"Eren, come over her and ride me and I'll give you your release."

"Ugh..."

Reluctantly, Eren crawled over and straddled Levi.

"Now, lower your hips and and find your good spot."

"Nggh... HAH! AHH !"

"So that's it." Levi continued you to thrust into Eren as he was lowering himself and kept directly hitting his prostate"

"Hiiii-eeeeeee ! Ahh..!"

"Ready to come Eren?"

"Ugh...YES! HURRY UP AND STOP TEASING ME!"

"Alright, let's come then !"

Levi started to stroke Eren's cock at the same time and it brought Eren closer to his climax.

"Uhhh! Levi ! I'm coming !"

Me too...Eren, let's come together!"

"Kuuhh-Ahhh! LEVI !"

"Ughh! EREN!"

They both came together and Eren collapsed onto Levi pushing both of them on his bed. Exhausted, they both snuggled and just as Eren was about to fall asleep, Levi whispered something into Eren's ear that made him blush.

"**I love you, Eren."**

"_I love you too...(But I can't quite say it yet...)" _

After giving Levi a kiss, he fell into a deep sleep in Levi's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi Levi! How did it go with Eren? Did he take the solution I gave you?" Hanji asked

"Oh, he took it and it helped him reeeaaal well. Make some more so he can get more practice with his control."

"That's good to hear ! I'll make some more later on ! Good luck with your duties today!"

"_Let's plan for the next time...Heh prepare yourself Eren."_

~ The End ~

So...how did I do?! . Was it atleast decent? xD... lol. Lemme hear you comments!~ Please reviews! It will motivate me to write more and sorry for being inactive for awhile ^^" Thanks!


End file.
